leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Caitlin| jname=カトレア| tmname=Cattleya| image=Black White Caitlin.png| size=300px| caption=Artwork from | age=yes | years=14 ShellSpider's blog entry 17-27 19-29 | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light brown , Blonde | gender=Female| hometown=Unknown| region=Unova| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes| generation= , | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Unova)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=no| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=BW090| epname=Jostling for the Junior Cup!| enva=Miriam Pultro| java=Miyu Matsuki| }} Caitlin (Japanese: カトレア Cattleya) is a and member of the Unova Elite Four. She is also the head of the Battle Castle in the that appeared in , . In the games In , Caitlin is the employer of Castle Valet Darach and oversees his Battle Castle battles. She is responsible for determining how many the player should receive depending on the outcome of the battle. She is said to be the most important person in the Battle Castle and acts like its princess. In , Caitlin appears as a member of the Elite Four of Unova; she traveled to the region alone in order to develop her skills further. It is revealed that she possesses some sort of psychic powers, and that in the past, she had an explosive temper that would erupt if she lost a battle causing her psychic powers to cause a lot of damage. This may be the reason why fought in her place in Generation IV. It may also explain why she was quite impatient, as she demanded that Darach give the player Castle Points "at once!" after each victory in the Battle Castle. She later appears in a villa that she is lending to Cynthia, as do the other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. She also mentions her time at the Battle Castle while in the villa. Pokémon First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Caitlin.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Caitlin.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | First battle (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying |ability=Wonder Skin |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Air Slash|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Frisk |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} First battle (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Charge Beam|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying |ability=Wonder Skin |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Frisk |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Flatter|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Psychic|type2=Fighting |ability=Steadfast |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |type1=Psychic |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Recover|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Rematch (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes , * After winning a battle in the Battle Castle :"... ! for this Trainer at once!" ;Initial battle * Before battle :"Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep. Hmf... You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness. Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I get the feeling a wonderful time is about to start. I'm excited!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Even at a time like this, I should stay cool and collected..." * During battle (less than half HP) :"For the sake of the Pokémon that believe in me, I will never give up." * When defeated :"As a Trainer, you are both excellent and elegant. Your Pokémon have class. I am very pleased to have battled you." * After being defeated :"You haven't faced all of the members of the Elite Four yet, have you? Don't concern yourself about me. Go on ahead." * General afterword :"In the past, when I battled, the force of my emotions shook me greatly. When my power awoke, I came close to destroying everything around me. That weak person no longer exists... Still, sometimes, my determination fails. Always, I aspire to wrap up a victory with elegance and grace. I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish." * If defeated last :"Somehow, you managed to defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League. Check the statue in the center of the plaza for the way to the 's room." ;Rematch * Before battle :"Who's there? Who is so uncouth as to disturb my sleep? Hmf... It's you again. Still, you possess that combination of kindness and strength. Yet you seem stronger than before... Do be sure not to bore me with a snooze-inducing battle, is that clear?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"A wonderful time is about to start. I like this moment..." * After sending out last Pokémon :"I will stay cool and collected, even though this isn't going well..." * During battle (less than half HP) :"I will not give up...for the sake of my Pokémon that believe in me." * When defeated :"As you have always been...or even more than ever...you are an elegant and excellent Trainer. Your Pokémon also have class. I am very pleased to have battled you." * After being defeated :"Alas! Even with the knowledge and skill passed down in my family of Trainers, I still can't win. The reason I came here in the first place was to encounter Trainers like you..." * General afterword :"In the past, my untrained heart made my power run wild. I was forbidden to battle. All I craved then was to experience the pure excitement of battling like this. Hee hee... Although I'm embarrassed, I can't help smiling right now." * If defeated last :"You have defeated the Pokémon League's Elite Four. You have earned the right to proceed to the Champion's room. Making an entrance is not the point. Once you're there, you'll need to unleash your power to the fullest!" ;Cynthia's villa :"Having everything go your way is the road to disillusionment. Knowing the difference between what's impossible and what's possible... I used to know someone who talked about that a lot." :"No matter how hard I try, I cannot defeat Cynthia. Before, I would have exploded with rage. Now, I have the tranquility to reflect on my performance to see how I can improve." :"Tell me something. Are you familiar with Battle Castles? You can find them in Johto and Sinnoh, so challenge them to improve yourself." :"This is my villa. I have villas all over the world, and I allow Cynthia to use them. You are welcome to come and play whenever you wish." :"Having no psychic powers at all is better than having psychic powers you can't control." ;Initial battle * Before battle :"It's me who appeared when the flower opened up. You, standing over there... You look like a Pokémon Trainer with strength and kindness. What I look for in my opponent is superb strength... I'm counting on you!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I have a feeling this battle will give my Pokémon a chance to go all out!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I can't believe it's come to this! I must have gotten complacent." * During battle (less than half HP) :"Ohh, that's it! I'll go all out of it if I have to win!" * When defeated :"You and your Pokémon are both excellent and elegant. To have been able to battle against such a splendid team... My Pokémon and I learned a lot! I offer you my thanks." * After being defeated :"You haven't faced all of the members of the Elite Four yet, have you? Don't concern yourself about me. Go on ahead." * General afterword :"Winning is important, but what's more important is whether I've done better this time. Because if I can't surpass myself, I can't get close to my ideals. I want to improve and win more elegantly, so I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish." * If defeated last :"Somehow, you managed to defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League. Check the statue in the center of the plaza for the way to the Champion's room." ;Rematch * Before battle :"It's me who appeared when the flower opened up. You who have been waiting... You look like a Pokémon Trainer with refined strength and deepened kindness. What I look for in my opponent is superb strength... Please unleash your power to the fullest!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I will show you how harmonious my Pokémon and I are!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Battling in extreme conditions like this makes me stronger!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"I will control my emotions and use them as energy to help me obtain victory!" * When defeated :"As impressive as always... No. You and your Pokémon were even more elegant and excellent than before! To have been able to battle against such a splendid team... My Pokémon and I learned so much! I offer you my thanks. Please battle me again sometime." * After being defeated :"Alas! Even with the knowledge and skill passed down in my family of Trainers, I still can't win. The reason I came here in the first place was to encounter Trainers like you..." * General afterword :"When I battle you, I can't help but smile... Because I was able to improve myself, and because you're an excellent Trainer. I want to improve and win more elegantly, so I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish." * If defeated last :"You have defeated the Pokémon League's Elite Four. You have earned the right to proceed to the Champion's room. Making an entrance is not the point. Once you're there, you'll need to unleash your power to the fullest!" ;Cynthia's villa :"This is my villa. I have villas all over the world, and I allow Cynthia to use them. You are welcome to come and play whenever you wish." :"Tell me something. Are you familiar with Battle Castles? You can find them in Johto and Sinnoh, so challenge them to improve yourself." :"I used to own Battle Castles. Then I became one of Unova's Elite Four. Will I be a Champion somewhere next? You never know!" :" is as neat as always. He came all the way to Unova, cleaned the villa, and then went home..." :"Having no psychic powers at all is better than having psychic powers you can't control." Artwork Sprites In the anime Caitlin debuted in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, where she participated in an exhibition match against Cynthia in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Despite how powerful the two Trainers were, the time limit put on the battle ended before either of their Pokémon could be defeated, making the match a draw. She briefly reappeared in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, where she was part of the Junior Cup's closing ceremony. Pokémon This listing is of Caitlin's known Pokémon in the anime: was used in the exhibition match for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup against Cynthia's Garchomp. The two proved powerful during the fight, but the battle ended in a draw due to the short time limit. Gothitelle's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松来未祐 Miyu Matsuki |en=Miriam Pultro |fi=Amy Burgess |es_la=Hiromi Hayakawa |es_eu=Sandra Jara |pl=Zofia Zborowska}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Caitlin appeared alongside her valet, . She first appeared when she misheard Looker referring to as "Lady" as talking to her. When Looker tried to tell her about the mistake, Darach's Gallade immediately attacked him, stripping him down to his underwear. She later watched Platinum and Darach battle at the Battle Castle and scolded Darach when he was defeated. It is later revealed that Caitlin has gained a desire to battle after watching Platinum's battle against Darach. This desire to fight causes her latent psychic powers to awaken and go out of control while Caitlin crazily mutters the word "fight" over and over. She is calmed down by Darach when he offers her some tea. It is revealed that she has become a member of the Unova Elite Four. She reappears in the , when the Elite Four assemble before the tournament started. As they discuss Alder's recent defeat by the hands of N, the Elite Four inquire what to do about Team Plasma. Caitlin chooses to let Team Plasma continue their speeches, as they're technically not doing anything wrong. Despite defending Team Plasma's freedom of speech, Caitlin feels that their kidnapping of the Gym Leaders is too much and needs to be stopped. By using the ability of her Gothitelle and her own psychic powers, Caitlin begins to communicate with the Gym Leaders to try and find their current location. She is unable to determine the Gym Leader's location, but Caitlin is able to find out that they are alright. She travels to the location of 's Gym battle against Drayden to relay a message to Black from the Gym Leaders. The four then watch as spectators for the tournament before their battles can begin. Although the tournament is won by Black, the event is interrupted by Team Plasma, who attacks the stadium by surrounding it with N's Castle. The Elite Four travel on Shauntal's to try and confront N at the top of the castle, but they are attacked by Hood Man, who uses , , and against them to try and figure out how to activate the three Pokémon's Therian Formes. During the commotion, Black accidentally crashes onto Golurk and lands on the Elite Four. Caitlin reveals to Black that she had encountered his , Musha, right before they went to prepare for the Elite Four battles. Black was told by N that Musha had left because he no longer liked the taste of Black's dreams, but Caitlin reveals that Musha had really left to find some way to evolve and get stronger. With the Moon Stone received from Caitlin, Musha evolved into its final form, right before it returned to Black. Pokémon is Caitlin's only known Pokémon. By using Gothitelle's psychic abilities, Caitlin was able to communicate with the Gym Leaders kidnapped by Team Plasma to learn of their condition. Later, Caitlin used Gothitelle to connect Black's mind to the other Gym Leaders so they would be able to relay a message to him. Gothitelle's known moves are and and its Ability is .}} In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Caitlin appears in volume 3 of . In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Caitlin appears in one panel alongside the other Elite Four members defeated by N's at the destroyed . In the TCG Caitlin was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it was later released as a before debuting in English in the expansion, with all three prints featuring an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. Caitlin allows the player to put any number of cards from their hand to the bottom of their deck in any order; an equal number of cards is then drawn from the deck. Trivia * Caitlin dresses in the Japanese princess gal style. * Caitlin is the only character in Black and White who is either a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member who does not use a move introduced in Generation V in either battle. * Caitlin is the only Unova Elite Four member to have appeared in the anime. Names References Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Game characters Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters Category:Anime characters de:Kattlea es:Catleya fr:Percila it:Catlina ja:カトレア zh:嘉德麗雅